Psychic
by Ally's Vonia
Summary: I'm 101. I'm Ally. Am I psichic? No! So.. Why Am I here?
1. 1 Here

Doctor. Doctors. Doctors! Everywhere. Wherever I look I see them. I'm psychic.

Really. True. I'm. Why? I'm at psychiatric hospital! Thanks mom! Thanks dad! Three years ago my mom discerned on my hand scratch. She thought that it's self-harm and called to psychiatrist that something is wrong. But it was not true god! I only touched my rose ( I get it from my best friend).

But mom didn't believe in it so I'm here. It's not fun. It's really horrible place. As if they wanna help you but you feel that it's only work them. You feel that they laugh of you in them hearts. It's really impossible that I'm here. That pill are so big and long. The doctors don't like give me them because I can't ingest intact. I just have dread. Oh I forgot.

I'm number 101 here..

For me? Still Ally.


	2. 2 I'm not 101

Whatever you wanna do. They are. Wherever you wanna go. They are. ( yeah to toilet too).

This walls as white as my phantom, but anybody don't want to believe. Exquisite horripilation. Body like dead panhandle. Panhandle that is for physicians encumbrance and only they wanna do this 'panhandle' and 'bitch' do everything to be unattached and show them what can thirsty person that require being with human people. Now just fix. That ceiling, probably survived during a lot of people that were at this place. Still white, still show white countenance successive generation.

The way therapy at this 'house afflictions' nonstop fluctuate but it's pragmatically nothing. Only drugs succumb fluctuation, life requirement are still same. It soak fear and human yell.

It's 10 am.

Day: …

Month: …

Here the most important is just o'clock. Levelly 10 am. It mean one thing. Doctors again with them strange, modern and horrible tools to work. Do you think orison is good idea now? No. But daily reduplicate words " It'll be good", even you despaired long ago.

They're here.

STOP.

What's wrong?

Only he's here.

One doctor.

' Hello 101! Emm.. I mean Ally.' said doctor….but I don't know his name. Still.

I was silent. I used to be.

' Please say whatever, it's really important now. You've change to break through from here.' he tried.

What should I do? Of course keep calm and be silent!

' Number 101, name Ally. Please I attempted to you come out hence. You know how was it explosive?' Doctor was upset.

I wanted to stand up and lay eyes on his face. I just sit up. Yeah… I JUST SIT UP. And looked at. He looked good, not horrible but friendly. My mind was blocked. I've never been psychic, I was only like heartbroken.

' You're Ally' He said too haltingly.

Now or never.

'Yes, I know. I'm Ally. I'm not 101.' It might was strange, but it sounded really sure. Still confident girl.

' Oh my God. I was only believer. Stupid people that thought about you like loser. Fuck you world!' He yelled.

'Emm…' I breathed little confused.

' Oh I'm sorry. Just I'm so excited.' Doctor was really kind for me.

'Thank you.' I saved pokerface.

' Not at all. When do you want to come out?' He interrogated me.

' Come out? Seriouslly?' I didn't believe. I thought that he just wanted to drove me to talking.

' Yes, I'm earnest.' He was.

' The most expenditiously" I was too.

' It's possible. Today or tomorrow? I'd like to prefer tomorrow because you must show other doctors you're intense' Ominous smirk facially.

' I think so. Tomorrow.' Said

' Do you have questions?' I was obviously.

' What's your name?' I engaged him. Ally – impossible girl again.

' What?! Oh.. Dez, boy that like things hard to pull. I'm 21 years old and I'm probationer here. ' He laughed so much.

' Fine I'm Ally and probably I'm 20. I was crazy girl.' But my parents broke it. I said to myself.

' I feel you're. Okay I must go but I arrived and I think later we'll come out to gallery. We'll buy for you attires. This hospital have a lot of money so.' Just broke through.

.

.

.

.

Hi I'm Ally. New Ally. Shy Ally.

Hi I'm Ally this is my new chapter.

Hello everyone.

I'm psychic.

I've never.

But I'm still.


End file.
